All she knows
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Jasmine goes to meet Ted Dibiase at one of his interactions with the fans things and they really hit off but what happens when he finds some bruises on her from her boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I came up with it's a Jasmine/Ted Dibaise Jr. so please read and review thanks.**

My name is Jasmine and I am 23 years old and I live with my boyfriend of 2 years Damien I am also a huge fan of the wwe well mainly Ted Dibaise Jr. I find Ted to be amazingly handsome well anyway I get the chance to meet him in 2 days at this party type thing he throws for the fans and I can't wait.

"Baby I'm home" I heard my boyfriend Damien yell.

Oh my god the house wasn't clean and I haven't even started dinner I was too busy day dreaming.

"Hey baby" I said

Damien looked around the house and then looked back at me and I got scared.

"Why is my house not clean?' Damien growled.

"I…I" I started to say but Damien cut me off.

"There better be dinner on the table if there is then I won't punish you for not cleaning the house but if there is not I will be punishing you tonight" Damien said.

Damien walked into the kitchen and when he came back I could tell he was pissed and I was terrified.

"Damien please" I started to say.

Damien slapped me.

"Shut up why is my dinner not ready?" Damien growled.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Damien pushed me against the wall.

"Sorry isn't good enough Jasmine now get your ass in the kitchen and make dinner I will punish you later" Damien said.

"Ok" I said and started to walk away but Damien grabbed my arm.

"What?" Damien said.

"I mean yes sir" I said.

"That's better now get your ass in that kitchen" Damien said.

Damien let go of my arm and I went to make dinner. Dinner was ready after about an hour I went to tell Damien dinner was ready.

"Dinner is ready Damien" I said.

He turned the TV off and walked past me and sat down at the table I put his plat in front of him.

"Don't think I'm not going to punish you tonight because I am going to punish you tonight you deserve it" Damien said.

"I know and I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jasmine my house wasn't clean and my dinner wasn't ready and you weren't kneeling at the door when I came home Jasmine" Damien said.

"I'm sorry" I said and took our plates and put them in the sink.

Damien went to watch TV and I cleaned the kitchen. After about an hour Damien yelled for me.

"Jasmine!" Damien yelled.

I ran to him.

'Yes Damien" I said.

"On your knees now" Damien said.

I got down on my knees in front of him.

"Yes sir" I said.

"I think it's time for your punishment don't you?" Damien said.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Good get up" Damien said.

I got up and Damien backhanded me then pulled me up by my hair and threw me on the couch and punched me in the stomach.

"Have we forgotten the rules Jasmine" Damien said.

"No" I said.

"Then why wasn't my house clean and was wasn't my dinner ready and why weren't you kneeling at the front door when I came home?" Damien yelled.

"I'm sorry Damien" I said.

Damien slapped me again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jasmine you know that you know the rules wait I know what you were doing you were sitting on your ass all day thinking about that damn Ted Dibaise guy weren't you?" Damien asked.

"Damien I wasn't I swear" I said looking up at him in fear.

"Shut up don't lie to me Jasmine" Damien said growling.

I cowered I fear and Damien pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to the bedroom he threw me on the bed then he wrapped his hand around my neck and started choking me.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't break your neck Jasmine" Damien growled.

"It won't happen again Damien I swear" I said gasping for air.

He let go of my neck and started ripping my clothes of.

"Damien please don't" I begged.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said ripping my bra and panties off.

Damien ripped his clothes off.

"Just take it Jasmine and I wont make it anymore painful then it has to be" Damien said.

Then Damien slammed into me and I screamed and I got backhanded for it. Damien kept slamming into me for 3 hours then he finally got off of me.

"Go clean yourself up slut" Damien said and gave me one last backhand.

I got up and cleaned myself up and went back into the bedroom and I saw Damien there.

"You know your punishment isn't over you're not getting off that easy Jasmine" Damien said taking off his belt.

I looked at him terrified and I started backing away from him.

"Damien please I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear" I said backing away from him.

Damien was fast he grabbed me by the hair and slammed me into the wall.

"Shut up slut" Damien said squeezing my wrist with one hand.

"Ow Damien your hurting me" I said.

"Good" Damien said.

"Damien please stop" I begged.

Damien squeezed harder and I yelped in pain but Damien kneed me in the stomach and I screamed in pain because of the force he used behind it and that got me a slap across the face.

"Damien please" I begged him.

"Please what?" Damien said smirking.

"Please stop" I said.

"Nope this is your punishment you brought this on your self Jasmine" Damien said.

I kicked him in the leg and he let go of me and I ran for the front door.

"You little bitch I will make you pay for that" Damien yelled.

I could hear him running behind me I got to the door and tried to unlock it but Damien got to me first and he grabbed my hair and threw me across the room I slammed into the wall I screamed in pain and tears started rolling down my face.

"Aw are you crying Jasmine?" Damien said.

I stayed quite and looked away from him but Damien forced me to look at him.

"Knock off the crying Jasmine it won't help you and you know that" Damien said.

"I know" I said.

Damien slapped me.

"Did I say you could speak?" Damien said.

I shook my head no

"Then don't speak" Damien said.

I stayed quite.

"Now because of your little stunt I'm going to punish you again" Damien said.

Damien took his pants off and his boxers off.

"Open your mouth bitch" Damien said.

I knew what he wanted.

"I said open your mouth slut" Damien said.

I obeyed and opened my mouth and he shoved himself inside of me I chocked at first.

"Suck it bitch" Damien said.

I did as he said and Damien came in my mouth.

"Swallow slut" Damien said.

I obeyed him Damien put his boxers and pants back on and grabbed me by the hair and pushed me against the wall.

'Don't ever try a stunt like that again oh and I forbid you to go see that Ted Dibaise guy" Damien said.

"Damien please let me go" I begged.

"No Jasmine I forbid you to go" Damien said.

"Please Damien I'll do anything you want just let me go" I begged.

"I said no Jasmine and that's final" Damien said walking away.

I grabbed his arm.

"Please Damien let me go" I begged.

"I don't want you around other guys Jasmine" Damien said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you are a slut and if I let you go I know for a fact you will cheat on me and that is not going to happen you are mine Jasmine and you always will be you can't escape me" Damien said.

"I would never cheat on you Damien I love you please let me go" I said.

"You know with the way you are begging me to let you go it makes me think you are cheating on me with this guy and you want to go see him really bad you little slut" Damien said getting in my face.

"I'm not cheating on you Damien I swear" I said scared.

"Then why do you want me to let you go so bad huh?" Damien said.

"Because I really want to go" I said.

Damien slapped me.

"You are such a liar you're cheating on me aren't you?" Damien said.

"No I'm not I swear" I said.

"Say I do decide to let you go what are you going to do for me?" Damien said.

"I'll do anything you want Damien" I said.

"Do you promise?" Damien said rubbing my cheek.

"Yes I promise" I said.

Damien rubbed my cheek then slapped me.

"The answer is no and that's final Jasmine" Damien said.

"Please Damien" I said.

"I said no Jasmine and that's final" Damien yelled.

I jumped and Damien got into my face.

"And if I find out you went to see him I will give you the worst beating I ever gave you do you understand me?" Damien said grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look at him.

"Yes I understand Damien" I said.

"What?" Damien growled.

"Yes I understand sir" I said.

"Good and I will find out" Damien said.

"I know" I said.

"Did I say you could speak?" Damien yelled smacking me.

"No" I said.

Damien slapped me again.

"I didn't say you could speak so don't fucking speak you know the rules Jasmine" Damien yelled.

I stayed quite.

"You do know the rules right Jasmine?" Damien said.

I didn't say anything.

"You may speak Jasmine" Damien said.

"Yes I know the rules Damien" I said.

"Good and do you remember what will happen if you don't follow them?" Damien said.

"Yes Damien said I remember" I said.

'What will happen?" Damien asked.

"You will punish me" I said.

"Yes I will" Damien said.

"I know" I said.

"Good" Damien said.

Damien started to walk away until he turned back around to look at me.

"Oh and you will clean this house top to bottom" Damien said.

"I will tomorrow I promise" I said.

'Oh no you are going to do it tonight" Damien said.

"But Damien" I said.

I got slapped for that.

"No buts you will do it and I will be checking on you so get to work" Damien said walking away.

I sighed and got to work cleaning and putting thing away where they belong after about 3 hours I got tired and laid down on the couch and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I felt someone slapping me across the face I woke up and saw Damien standing above me pissed off I looked at the time and it was 11:30 pm I gasped and looked at him scared.

"Oh my god Damien I'm so sorry" I said cowering in fear.

"Shut up I thought I told you to clean up" Damien growled.

"I did I just got tired and I fell asleep I'm sorry" I said.

Damien pulled me up by my hair and dragged me into the kitchen and he turned on the hot water and put my hand under it.

"How does that feel you little bitch?" Damien said.

I screamed.

"Damien stop please" I said.

Damien turned off the water he grabbed my hair and threw me across the table I slid across it and I landed on the floor.

"You do as I say Jasmine and you know that" Damien said getting down to my level.

"I know I'm sorry" I said.

Damien punched me in my stomach.

"I didn't say you could speak now did I" Damien said.

I shook my head.

"Then don't speak " Damien said.

I nodded.

"Get up" Damien said.

I slowly got up and I looked away from but Damien grabbed my Jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Now for falling a sleep when you are supposed to be cleaning do you know what the consequence is?" Damien said smirking.

I looked at him scared.

"No Damien please" I begged.

"Yes Jasmine you know the rules but yet you still chose to disobey me now you know what to do so go do it I'll be there in a minute and you better be ready" Damien said.

I went up the stair to the bedroom and I took all my clothes off I got the handcuffs out I sat them on the side table and I got on the bed. I few minutes later Damien came in he looked at me up and down and licked his lips.

"Your body is so hot Jasmine" Damien said.

Damien looked for the handcuffs and when he saw them he smirked.

"Glad you obeyed me this time" Damien said.

He grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed my hands and legs to the bed. Then Damien shoved 2 fingers inside of me I gasped.

"Moan for me baby I know you like this" Damien said and moved his fingers in and out of me.

I kept my mouth shut and Damien finally took his fingers out of me but Damien took of his belt.

"You brought this on your self Jasmine" Damien said.

Damien hit me with the belt across my chest and across my stomach for a few minutes then he took the handcuffs off and flipped me over on my stomach and hit me with the belt for about an hour then he finally stopped then he left and I thought it was over but I was wrong because he came back with a knife.

"Damien what are you doing?" I asked scared.

"Shut up" Damien said and pulled me up by my hair.

"Ow Damien please" I begged.

Damien then took the knife and cut across me across my stomach I screamed and Damien threw me down on the floor.

"That should teach you not to disobey me you little bitch now go clean yourself up" Damien said and left.

I slowly got up and went into the bathroom I turned to shower on I got in and cleaned up all of the blood off of me the water drowned out my crying I got out and dried off then I looked at the cut that Damien made across my stomach it wasn't too deep but it was really big it went all the way across my stomach. I sighed and cleaned it up and wrapped it up I went back into the bedroom and I saw Damien asleep I climbed in bed and went to sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up really sore from last night anyway I got up and went to make breakfast I was making french toast when I heard footsteps and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Morning baby" Damien said.

"Morning" I said.

"I'm really sorry about last night but you deserved it you know that right?" Damien said.

"Yes I know Damien" I said.

"Good " Damien said and went to sit at the table.

I put food on his plate and I gave it to him then I got my plate and sat down.

"Isn't that thing for Ted Dibaise today?" Damien asked smirking.

"Yea" I said quietly.

"Well you can't go looking like that now can you" Damien said still smirking.

"No" I said quietly.

"You're not allowed to go anyway and I better not find out that you did" Damien said getting up to get ready for work.

I sighed and cleaned up the dishes and while I was doing that Damien came back dressed and ready for work.

"I'm going to work and when I come home this house better be clean" Damien said.

"I know" I said.

"Damien kissed me.

"Love you" Damien said.

"Love you too" I said.

Damien smirked and left. I finished cleaning then I went to get dressed and got ready to go meet Ted Dibaise I don't care what he says I want to meet him and its my only chance so I'm going.

**Well there you guys go I hoped you liked it so far I'm sorry for the violence but I had to build on Jasmine and Damien's relationship the next chapter is when she goes to see Ted Dibaise Jr. please review thanks.**

**Till next time**

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa Jasmine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter of "All she knows" please read and review thank you.**

I got ready to go meet Ted Dibaise I couldn't wait I was so excited to meet him it was 11:00 and it started at noon so I decided to leave now. I grabbed me keys and drove to the park where it was being held a few people were already there and they were talking with Ted. Man he looked so hot in a t-shirt and jeans I parked my car and I got out. I walked into the park and got stopped by Ted Dibaise himself.

"Hi are you here for the Dibaise pose party?" Ted asked.

"Yes I am" I said.

"Great what's your name?" Ted asked.

"Jasmine" I said.

"Pretty name and I'm going to take a guess here and say you know who I am" Ted said smiling.

"Thank you and yes I know exactly who you are I'm a big fan of yours" I said smiling also.

"I would hope you were a fan of mine since you are here" Ted said laughing.

I laughed also.

"I'm a huge fan" I said.

"Good I'm glad I have a pretty girl like you for a fan" Ted said smiling.

I blushed and smiled.

"Well have fun I have more fans to greet" Ted said.

"Ok I'll see you later" I said.

"Oh you most certainly will" Ted said winking at me then leaving to greet more fans that came in.

I walked around but I stopped because I saw Jason one of Damien's best friends I hide behind a tree hoping that he didn't see me because if he did he would tell Damien that I was here I didn't see him anymore so I came out from behind the tree.

**Damien's POV**

I was working when Jason my best friend came in.

"Hey man" I said.

"Hey man" Jason said.

"What's up" I said.

"Nothing much hey did you know that your girlfriend went to that Ted Dibaise party thing today" Jason said.

I stopped what I was doing.

"Really? She did?" I asked.

"Yea I saw her she thinks I didn't but I did" Jason said.

"Thanks for telling me man" I said.

"Anytime man" Jason said.

She disobeyed me again she was so going to get it when she got home I was going to make sure I was the first one home.

**End of Damien's POV**

I was talking with a few people then I went to get something to drink.

"Hey Jasmine" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Ted standing there smiling.

"Hey Ted" I said smiling.

"Are you having fun?" Ted asked getting himself something to drink also.

"Yea I'm having a lot of fun" I said.

"Good I'm glad" Ted said smiling.

I smiled also and took a drink of my soda.

"You're a big fan of mine huh?" Ted asked.

"Yea always have been since you debuted" I said.

"Oh really you have huh?" Ted said.

"Yep" I said.

"Do you like be better as a face or a heel?" Ted asked.

"Hmm well I think you're good at both but I liked it when you were cocky" I said smiling.

Ted laughed.

"You like the cocky guys huh?" Ted asked smiling.

"I have a little bit of a weak spot for cocky guys" I said smiling.

Me and Ted talked and goofed off he was so easy to get along with anyway it was just about dark and I had to get home to clean the house Ted walked me to my car.

"I had a lot of fun Ted" I said.

"I did too" Ted said.

"Here's my number give me a call" I said giving him my number.

"Oh I most certainly will give you a call" Ted said smiling.

I smiled and I got into my car and drove back home it was about 8:00 when I got back to the house I was smiling the whole way home I unlocked the door and walked in it was dark so I turned the light on.

"Did you have fun?" I heard.

I turned around and saw Damien leaning against the wall looking pissed.

"What are you talking about Damien I just went out shopping" I said.

Damien walked towards me and slapped me.

"Don't lie to me you little bitch I know where you were you went to see that damn Ted Dibaise guy you little slut" Damien said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Jason saw you there today and he told me you were there" Damien said.

I looked at him terrified.

"Damien I'm sorry" I said.

Damien backhanded me and I fell to the floor then he pulled me up by my hair and slammed me against the wall.

"Shut up bitch you are such a little slut fooling around behind my back" Damien said.

"I'm not fooling around behind your back I swear Damien I love you nobody else" I said.

Damien punched me in my stomach I yelped in pain.

"Shut up you little slut" Damien said smacking me.

Damien stepped on my stomach with one foot I screamed because he put a lot of pressure behind it.

"I said shut up slut" Damien said putting more pressure on my stomach.

I screamed.

"Damien please stop it hurts" I pleaded.

"No Jasmine you deserve it I told you if I find out that you went to see Ted Dibaise I would give you the worst beating I ever gave you" Damien said.

Damien put both his feet on my stomach and put a lot of pressure behind it I screamed and begged him to get off.

"Please Damien get off of me you're hurting me please stop" I begged.

Damien got off and I curled into a ball and Damien smirked and pulled me up by my neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck" Damien growled while getting in my face.

I looked at him terrified.

"Damien please I'm sorry I disobeyed you please don't beat me please" I begged.

"You know not to disobey me Jasmine but yet you still do I am going to make you pay you little slut" Damien said.

Damien threw me on to the glass coffee table it broke and there was glass everywhere Damien got down to my level and let me have a backhand to the face I rubbed my cheek because it stung so bad Damien kicked me in the back and I yelped.

"Damien please stop" I said.

"No you deserve this Jasmine" Damien said.

Damien took off his belt I looked at him scared and I tried to crawl away but Damien ran after me and grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the couch.

"Just take your punishment Jasmine" Damien said.

"Damien please" I begged.

Damien ripped off my shirt and hit me with his belt for what seemed like an hour then Damien tore my skirt off and panties and bra off then he climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck just as he was about enter me the doorbell rang. Damien growled got off of me and pulled on his pants.

"Don't move slut" Damien said and went to open the door.

"Hey man what's up" I heard Damien say.

"Hey man and nothing much am I interrupting something?" I heard Jason say.

"No not really I'm just punishing Jasmine" Damien said.

"Oh you are huh?" Jason said.

"Yea" Damien said.

"Oh mind if I join?" Jason asked.

"No not at all man after all I do owe you for telling me where she was" Damien said

"Great thanks man" Jason said.

Damien shut the door and him and Jason came in and smirked at me. I looked art them terrified.

"Damien please" I begged.

Damien slapped me.

"Shut up slut" Damien said.

"Man she looks sexy as hell why is she naked though?" Jason asked.

"I was going to rape her when you came" Damien said smirking down at me.

"Oh sorry man" Jason said.

"It's ok man" Damien said.

"I'm taking her to the bedroom" Damien said.

"Ok man" Jason said.

Damien pulled me up by the hair and I yelped for the pain.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said.

Damien dragged me up the stairs to the bedroom and he threw me onto the bed Damien took of his pants and climbed on top of me.

"Damien please don't I'm sorry I won't disobey you again I swear please" I said.

"Shut up slut you want to act like a slut so I'm going to treat you like a slut" Damien said and slammed into me.

I screamed and he went harder and faster. I started hitting and punching him.

"Stop fighting me slut" Damien said pinning my hands above my head..

"Damien please stop I'm sorry" I said crying.

"Aw are you crying now Jasmine?" Damien said.

I started crying some more.

"Knock it off Jasmine crying won't get you anywhere" Damien said slamming into me again.

Damien raped me for almost 2 hours. Damien got off of me and pulled his pants on I heard my phone start ringing and Damien went to get it. Damien came back and pulled me up by my hair.

"So you gave Ted Dibaise your number huh you little slut" Damien growled.

"No I didn't what are you talking about Damien" I said.

Damien pulled tighter on my hair.

"Don't fucking lie to me you little bitch he left a voicemail on your phone you little slut" Damien said.

"Yes I gave him my number" I said.

Damien looked at me pissed.

"Damien please don't beat me anymore please I'm sorry" I begged him.

"You are such a slut" Damien said.

"I'm not a slut Damien" I said.

Damien backhanded me.

"Don't backtalk me" Damien said.

"I'm sorry" I said and I got slapped again.

"Don't speak" Damien said.

"Are you a slut?" Damien asked.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"What? Speak louder" Damien said.

"Yes I'm a slut" I said.

"I know you are" Damien said smirking.

"Damien I'm sorry please don't beat me" I begged still trying to get away from him.

Damien pulled tighter on my hair and I screamed for him to let me go.

"Damien let go please I'll do anything you want just please don't beat me anymore" I begged him.

"Anything huh?" Damien asked smirking.

"Yes anything" I begged.

"Then you have a threesome with me and Jason" Damien said smirking.

I looked at him shocked and terrified.

"Damien please anything but that please" I begged.

Damien pulled on my hair tighter.

"Do you want me to beat you?" Damien asked.

"No" I said.

"Then do it" Damien said.

"Ok I'll do it" I said.

Damien threw me on the floor.

"Don't move slut I'll be right back" Damien said.

Damien left and came back with Jason and Damien yet again had a knife in his hand. Damien sat the knife down on the side table then Damien stood above me smirking.

"Get up" Damien said.

I got up and stood in front of Damien and Jason.

"Since I already raped her do you want to go first while I get the camera?" Damien asked looking at Jason.

I looked at him scared.

"Sure so you going to video tape this or are you taking pictures?" Jason asked.

"Both" Damien said smirking at me.

Damien left and Jason came over to me and smirked.

"Jason please" I begged.

"Shut up" Jason said rubbing my cheek.

Damien came back with the camera and set it up so it could record. Jason went back to stroking my cheek then he slapped me and I fell to the floor.

"Nice one there Jason" Damien said.

"Thanks you got that on camera?" Jason asked.

"Yep" Damien said.

Damien walked over to me and picked me up by my neck.

"Now listen here you little slut you will do as we say and I want no arguments about it understand" Damien said.

"Yes I understand" I said.

"Good now since you are going first want do you want her to do" Damien said to Jason.

"On her knees" Jason said.

I looked at him scared I knew what he wanted. Damien looked at me.

"You heard him on your knees slut" Damien said.

I got down on my knees in front of Jason. Jason took off his pants and his boxers.

"Open your mouth bitch" Jason said.

I did as he said and Jason shoved himself inside of my mouth.

"Suck it slut" Jason said.

I did as Jason said and he moaned and he came in my mouth.

"Swallow bitch" Jason said.

I did as he said.

"On the bed whore" Jason said.

I slowly got up and Jason pulled me up by my hair and threw me on the bed.

"Wait a second dude I want to do something real quick" Damien said.

"Ok go ahead" Jason said.

Damien walked over to me and started rubbing my cheek.

"Have you had enough of your beating baby?" Damien asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you want us to stop baby?" Damien asked.

"Yes please Damien" I pleaded.

"Well that's too bad because you deserve it" Damien said then slapped me.

"Nice one Damien funny" Jason said laughing.

Jason got on top of me.

"Jason please don't" I begged.

Jason slapped me then he started kissing down my neck then he shoved 2 fingers inside of me I gasped.

"Jason please" I said.

"Please what?" Jason asked smirking.

"Please stop" I said.

"Nope" Jason said.

Jason slammed into me and I screamed and started fighting him Damien came over and pulled my hair and I yelped.

"Quit fighting him Jasmine" Damien said.

"Ow Damien stop" I said.

Damien just pulled on my hair harder I screamed and he pulled harder.

"Ow Damien stop please your hurting me" I screamed.

"Don't fight him Jasmine" Damien said.

"Ok I won't fight him" I said crying.

"And knock off the crying it won't get you anywhere you know that" Damien said and let go of my hair.

Jason then slammed into me again and again for about 3 hours once he was done he got off of me and put his boxers back on. I was so sore .I couldn't move Jason was so rough with me.

"Did you get that on camera dude?" Jason asked.

"Yea I did" Damien said smirking at me.

Damien smirked at me then looked at Jason.

"Want to have a threesome with her?" Damien asked.

"Sure" Jason said smirking.

"Damien no please I learned my lesson I won't disobey you again I swear just please no" I begged.

Damien walked over to me and forced me to look at him.

"Have you really learned your lesson?" Damien asked.

"Yes I've learned my lesson" I said.

"Are you going to disobey me again?" Damien asked.

"No I won't disobey you again I promise" I said.

"Good I'll stop punishing you don't disobey me again Jasmine next time you do I will beat you within an inch of your life" Damien said.

"I won't disobey you again Damien I promise" I said.

Damien let go of my jaw then he grabbed the knife.

"Jason hold her down" Damien said.

Jason held me down and I looked at Damien terrified then Damien cut me from my right shoulder and down to my breast I screamed.

"Ow Damien" I said.

"Next time you disobey me it will be worse come on man lets go" Damien said.

"Ok" Jason said,

"Clean yourself up bitch" Damien said then he left

**Next day**

I woke up the next sore all over I looked next to me and saw that Damien wasn't there so that meant he never came home last night it was about 10:00 so I decided to go get some coffee since I didn't feel like making any. I got up and got dressed and I went to star bucks I got my coffee and walked out.

"Hey Jasmine" I heard behind me.

I knew that voice it's Ted I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Hey Ted" I said turning around.

Ted hugged me and I flinched.

"Are you ok Jas?" Ted asked.

"Yea I'm fine" I said.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Yea I got to go" I said turning around but Ted grabbed my wrist and I yelped and jumped back.

Ted looked at me then gently took my arm and lifted my sleeve up and there was a big black and blue bruise on my wrist.

"Jas what the hell happened?" Ted asked.

"Nothing I fell that's all" I said.

"Bullshit Jasmine that's a damn handprint on you're wrist what happened?" Ted asked.

I stayed quite Ted sighed and led me to his car and told me to get in and I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My hotel room" Ted said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can tell me what the hell happened to you" Ted said.

After maybe 20 minutes we arrived at the hotel he was staying at he led me up to his room and told me to sit down on the couch Ted sat next to me.

'So tell me what happened and don't say you fell because I know you didn't" Ted said.

I sighed.

"My um boyfriend did it" I said looking away.

"Did he do anything else?' Ted growled.

"Yea" I said.

"Let me see" Ted said.

I stayed seated on the couch.

"You can keep you're bra and panties on Jas" Ted said.

I got up and took my shirt and pants off. There were bruises all over my arms, my legs, my back and my stomach I also had a scar all the way across my stomach and a scar that started at my shoulder and went down to my right breast Damien did that last night. Ted gasped and ran his hand over both my scars.

"How long Jas?" Ted asked.

"3 years" I said looking down.

"Wow Jas" Ted said.

"I know" I said.

Ted lifted my head up.

"Why did you stay with him if he abuses you?" Ted asked.

"Because I love him" I said.

"But he beats you Jas that's not love" Ted said.

"I know I cant leave him" I said.

"Why not?" Ted asked.

"Because I have no where to go Ted" I said.

"Yes you do" Ted said.

"You can stay with me" Ted said.

"I can't do that Ted" I said.

"Why not?" Ted asked.

"Because I just can't" I said.

"Yes you can and I'm not taking no for an answer I'm not letting you go back to him" Ted said.

"He's going to come looking for me Ted" I said.

"I will protect you Jas I promise" Ted said.

"But he will go after you too Ted" I said.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you don't worry about me Jasmine" Ted said.

"I can't get you involved in this Ted" I said.

"Well too bad Jasmine I'm already involved in this you are staying with me no if ands or buts" Ted said.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked.

"No you don't" Ted said smiling.

"Well ok then" I said.

"Don't worry about me Jas I'll be fine I can handle him I'll kill him when I find him" Ted said.

"Thanks Ted" I said.

"Your welcome beautiful" Ted said smiling.

I smiled and blushed.

"You're cute when you blush" Ted said.

I blushed some more Ted laughed a little then he went and grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Here u can wear these for now" Ted said.

"Ok thanks" I said.

I went in the bathroom and changed I came out and Ted was laying on the bed watching TV.

"You look cute in my shirt Jas" Ted said.

"Thanks" I said.

Ted lifted his arm up.

"Come on get over here" Ted said smiling.

I smiled and climbed into the bed and cuddled up to Ted and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Comfy?" Ted asked.

"Yes I am" I said.

"Good" Ted said laughing a little.

Ted leaned down and kissed me I was shocked at first but I kissed him back we pulled apart for air after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless.

"Look I know this might sound crazy since we just met and all but I really like you" Ted said.

"It's not crazy I always had a crush on you ever since you debuted" I said.

"Oh so this is like a dream come true for you huh?" Ted asked smiling.

"Yes actually it is well its better than a dream because I get the real thing" I said smiling.

"So do you want to be my girl?" Ted asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

"Great" Ted said and kissed me.

"Lets get some sleep it's late I'm going to introduce to everybody tomorrow" Ted said.

"Ok" I said.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Ted said.

"Good night teddy bear" I said.

**Well there you go nice and long for you I think this is the longest I ever written and I'm sorry for the violence and all but it goes with the story don't like it don't read anyway please read and review thank you.**

**Till next time **

**Peace and Love **

**Vanessa Jasmine**


End file.
